House of Three
by Inanis Incedeco
Summary: Hailey, Annabelle and Carol all celebrate their love for one another.


_Author's Note: My first World's Dawn fanfic, something I've been meaning to write since I first played the game. I had such trouble deciding between romancing Anna and Hailey, and figured the two of them would be perfect for a polyamorous relationship, so I needed to write this fic. Enjoy!_

 _Also, it seems that the World's Dawn fandom is so small that I literally can't upload it to fanfiction, since there's no category for it. So I put it under the Harvest Moon category until future time as to World's Dawn having a category._

* * *

Carol woke up with a smile, a comforting beam of spring sunshine streaming down and onto her face through the windows. She didn't know why she was smiling, but then again the world had given her nothing but reasons to smile. She had a farm of her very own, animals who adored her, friends and a new family within a tight-knit community…

Not to mention that she had not one, but two loving girlfriends.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." She heard a loving, happy voice charm, and soon found Hailey straddling her chest in a position that was somewhere between cuddling and sex. "How's my favourite cowgirl in the whole wide world, darlin'?"

"I don't know, but I think I'm jealous of her." Carol laughed, giving a cheeky wink as she put a hand on either of Hailey's hips. "How are you, sweet thing?"

"Wonderful." Hailey laughed. "I feel I should be makin' a joke like you, but I'm not as good at it."

Soon thereafter, a set of arms wrapped themselves around Hailey's chest, and they both smiled even wider as Anna joined them in bed, sitting on Carol's legs and hugging Hailey close.

"How are my two darlings?" She smiled, kissing the back of Hailey's head and smiling with a look of smug satisfaction when it elicited a happy giggle. "I made breakfast, if anyone's interested."

"Mmm, I don't know." Carol chuckled. "I have two beautiful women in bed with me. I think I'm in a mood for a different kind of breakfast..."

"Oh no." Hailey laughed, shaking her head. "I'm not getting suckered into that again. I'm still sore from last night. Besides, we've got work to do, darlin's."

"I'm afraid the world doesn't hold still for us." Anna agreed, patting Carol's side a little. "Come on, it's a gorgeous day outside. Let's not waste it in here all day. Let's go pick some flowers, make the most of it."

"Killjoys." Carol laughed, sitting up to kiss both of them, giving out equal affection to both of her lovers. "I love you two."

"I love you too." Their voices came in unison, which prompted excessive giggling.

Anna was a natural cook, even after some initial reluctance to take up the role as their family chef. Their breakfast was absolutely delicious, filled with silly bantering and more giggling. They were an atypical relationship, to be sure, but they were as happy and in love as it came. It had been difficult, getting the two of them to agree to this sort of a relationship, and even more so to get the rest of the community to accept them for what they were. But, everyone could clearly see how the three of them adored one another, and they eventually came to accept them for what they were.

"This is absolutely amazing, sweetheart." Carol smiled at Anna. "You are so wonderful at this."

"Aww." She blushed, looking away as she smiled. "It's nothing, really."

"Oh no." Hailey shook her head with a good natured smile. "You don't get to be modest about this. Without you, I think the two of us would have starved to death a long time ago. You made the best food in the whole world, darlin'."

"You two are so sweet." Anna's blush grew even wider, hands on her cheeks. "Now I remember how you talked me into all of this."

"Well, it's better to be loved by two beautiful women, then just one, hm?" Carol smiled, then it melted a little her tone growing more serious. "Hey, I wanted to tell you guys something, since we've got a big day ahead." Both of them turned to her, politely setting down their silverware in order to listen more closely. "I… just wanted to tell you two how much you mean to me. I know that it's so difficult sometimes to do this. To be a we, the three of us. I mean, there's so many people who can't keep up a traditional relationship, having to deal with everything it entails, let alone doing it with twice as many partners. Not to mention everyone else trying to understand us… But it's worth it, to me. Because I love you both, so very much. You… you both makes me the happiest woman in this world, and I want you to know just how much I appreciate and adore having you in my life. How I wake up every morning smiling, finding myself the luckiest woman in this world. How I fall asleep with a smile on my face, because the two of you are the last thing that I see in my day. I… just wanted to say… thank you."

"I think I should thank you." Anna smiled sheepishly. "I… never thought anyone could love a girl like me, before. And now… two of the most wonderful women in the world love me. It's so rare and beautiful, that I of all people could be privileged to wake up next to the both of you every morning."

"I think we can all share the title of being the luckiest woman in the world." Hailey giggled, putting a hand on her cheeks as she leaned her elbows on the table. "I always dreamed I would have to leave to find someone as wonderful as either of you two sweethearts, and yet both of you found me, right here. Now I always know that I have someone to come home to, that I'll never have to be alone in this world so long as I have you in my life."

"I think you're right." Carol smiled. "We'll all have to share the title of luckiest woman." She stood, taking everyone's plates. "Now. What shall we do today?"


End file.
